In a distributed environment, such as a data center network, multiple links are bundled together to provide more bandwidth, better redundancy, and higher availability to serve the paths between one node and another node. Algorithms of various networking protocols that define how these computing nodes (i.e., multiple links) in these complex environments work together are primarily based on static attributes of the communication links and are effective if all of the communication links maintain good transmission quality between each other. However, if one or more of the bundled communication links have degraded quality, the distributed environment, as a whole, will experience an increase in transmission errors, which can result in packet loss. Unfortunately, the aforementioned networking algorithms have no capability to adapt to this situation to provide more reliable and stable transmission support.